Sasuke Becomes A Vampire
by Endless Hopeless Fading Lights
Summary: Sasuke one night is lured out into the forest by a mysterious woman. After an attack, he is left with two holes in his neck and sudden thirst for blood. Will Sakura be safe from this lustful beast? Or is there a more sinister plot at hand?
1. Sasuke becomes a Vampire

**A/N**: Hi guys and girls, I really hope you enjoy my fic about Sasuke and his dark desire. Let me know what you think of it and what I could improve. Thanks. xxx

"Sasuke Becomes A Vampire" 

Sasuke looked up and saw a full moon through the treetops as he made his way through the forest. It was so peaceful and quiet; the only noise that could be heard was the rustling of leaves as he walked alongside Sakura and Naruto.

Sasuke heard another noise soon after. It was the sound of Sakura yawning. He looked across and saw her eyelids drop a little and she was walking much slower now. Sasuke was a bit embarrassed, he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what was the right thing to say.

Naruto then spoke up. "Are you tired?" he asked. "Do you wanna rest for the night?"

Sakura nodded her head.

Sasuke didn't say a word. He was glad Naruto said what he was thinking. Sasuke sort of wished he had that ability as the group stopped by a large tree and set up camp for the night.

They put blankets on the floor and lay down. It wasn't the most comfortable of places but it was the best they could do out in the wilderness. Sakura was asleep almost from the moment her head hit the blanket. She must have been really tired.

Sasuke looked at her again. She looked really cute but he could never tell her that of course. Sasuke wanted to stroke her soft pink hair and kiss her goodnight, but he restrained himself. Sakura was so peaceful, so trusting. Despite the differences in personality, the three of Team 7 had become like a family.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Naruto said as he lay down and went to sleep.

"Goodnight." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke closed his eyes and began to drift away. But there was something preventing him from sleeping. He just couldn't stop thinking. The sound of his own voice telling him he was a failure. He had a chance to make Sakura his, but he blew it and now he was going to be alone forever. Sasuke wanted to cry, but he couldn't even bring himself to do that.

oxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxox

Sasuke's eyes sprang open. He heard a voice, a voice calling him. He looked around: Sakura and Naruto were still fast asleep. Sasuke tried to go back to sleep again but the voice kept calling him. It was a shrill female voice. Sasuke wondered why Naruto and Sakura hadn't woken up and heard it. He guessed they were deep sleepers.

Since Sasuke couldn't sleep anyway, he decided to get up and see where the voice was coming from. He got to his feet and had a good look around the forest being careful not to wake his sleeping friends.

As he walked down the dark forest path, the voice got louder and clearer, calling his name, telling him to follow the path. Sasuke had his kunai ready just in case there was trouble. It seemed very suspicious anyway, but the female voice was so enticing. It was like the voice of an angel.

Then suddenly a woman appeared in front of him. She looked so beautiful and tall, taller even than Sasuke. Sasuke was mesmerized. The woman wore a long black dress, and had long flowing black hair which almost touched the ground. She held out her hands to Sasuke.

"Welcome my child," she said. "You are a strong warrior, I can tell."

Sasuke was trying to break free from his trance and he reached for his kunai but the woman pointed her finger at him and his eyes suddenly turned green. Sasuke stood perfectly still now.

"Good boy," the woman continued. "Soon we will have our celebrations to celebrate the 1000 years since my death. But for the celebrations, we need a sacrifice."

1000 years? Sasuke thought. She didn't look a day over twenty; her skin was so youthful and pure. But soon Sasuke could think no more as the woman took control of his mind and his eyes changed from green to red.

"You will bring me a sacrifice and then I will reward you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," replied Sasuke in a robotic voice. "I will bring you a sacrifice."

"Good. Now there's just one more thing left to do. In order for you to join in our celebrations, you have to become one of us."

The woman took hold of Sasuke and tilted his head to the side. Sasuke was motionless the whole time. Then suddenly she opened her mouth to reveal two sharp fangs: vampire fangs. She drove them down into Sasuke's neck and began to suck his blood.

When she was finished, she removed her fangs from Sasuke's neck and let him fall limp to ground, unconscious. Blood stained the woman's mouth; the blood of Sasuke whose open neck wound was still bleeding.

The bleeding soon stopped but Sasuke was left lying on the ground with two small holes in his neck.

The woman then spun round and vanished into thin air.


	2. A Bride as a Prize

Morning came and the sunlight glared into Sasuke's eyes. He squinted and put his hand up to cover his face. His mind felt so groggy, as if he had been asleep for centuries.

Sasuke put his hand to his head for a moment. He remembered: that woman; that bite; all that blood. Sasuke felt around his mouth and feeling two sharp fangs he realised what had happened. A huge smile came across his face. Sasuke knew that that he was now both human and vampire, able to resist sunlight.

Sasuke walked around the forest. He was so tired and thirsty he could barely move another inch but he had to go on. He was so very thirsty, thirsty for blood. He needed blood. Sasuke needed a pretty little neck to chew on, one that would be soft and tender and most of all, delicious.

He heard noises coming from the other side of the trees. Sasuke crouched down and peeked through all the leaves and branches. There, he saw Sakura and Naruto talking to each other with worried looks on their faces. Sasuke came a bit closer to get a better listen.

They were both worried about Sasuke and how he just disappeared. Then suddenly the words of the vampire woman came back to him. He must deliver a sacrifice for the anniversary of her death. He remembered the promise he made. He had to fulfil it. The sooner he brought a sacrifice, the sooner he would be able to feast on blood at the castle.

Sakura seemed to be coming nearer to him. He didn't think that she spotted him. He was well covered up by all the trees. But Sakura stopped literally two feet away from him. Sasuke licked his lips.

A fine pretty sacrifice she'd make. Beautiful flowing pink hair, glowing green eyes, a slender and delicate figure. She would be perfect. She was just two feet away now. He crouched down further and could see the bottom of her leg and foot from underneath one of the bushes.

Sasuke slowly brought his arm forward. He was going to grab her round the ankle and pull her in towards him and then drag her far away. Sasuke's mouth was salivating at the prospect of having Sakura in his grasp. It was so simple.

Her precious ankle, so succulent and divine, he wondered whether he could afford himself a little nibble or whether she had to be spared for the grand celebrations. He reached to grab it but at the last second, Sakura moved forwards, scuppering his efforts. Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"Hey, Sasuke," came a deep voice from behind him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke looked behind him and saw Kakashi standing over him. He was in big trouble. Kakashi wasn't slender or delicate or succulent to taste and Sasuke didn't really want to find out. He sprang up and immediately jumped with super-human agility onto the treetops and then out of sight. Kakashi stared in amazement as the young ninja seemingly vanished right in front of his eyes.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was nightfall now.

Sasuke was back prowling the forest like a wolf hunting its prey. He came back to where he had seen Sakura but was interrupted by Kakashi. He was going to make sure that that wasn't going to happen this time.

Sasuke peeked through the bushes. This time, Sakura and Naruto were both fast asleep. This was perfect. Kakashi was there too, but he was asleep as well. Sasuke moved swiftly towards them.

He began to float in the air and hovered over Sakura. Sasuke examined her sleeping face; she looked so cute when she was sleeping. Sasuke lowered himself beside Sakura as her eyes began to flicker open slightly.

She looked at Sasuke, her vision a little hazy at first, with surprise and relief. She had been looking all day for him and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a big hug. It wasn't the reaction that Sasuke was expecting, that was for sure.

The warm tender touch, Sasuke wasn't interested. He hissed at her, flashing his sharp fangs in front of her eyes. Sakura was too shocked for words and let out a small shriek.

The shriek however was enough to wake Naruto and Kakashi who sprang up immediately. Sasuke had no more time to waste; he put one hand under Sakura's thighs with other placed under her back. Sasuke then lifted her body into his muscular arms with ease.

"What do you think you're doing, Sasuke?" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke ignored them but instead he floated upwards with Sakura in his arms. Sakura was struggling like mad and screaming for help. She tried to claw and bite her way out of his clutches, but it was no use, he was too strong and Sasuke was not going to let go of his prey.

Sakura stopped struggling for a moment and looked down at Naruto and Kakashi. They were way above the treetops now. There was nothing they could do to save her. Sakura looked back at Sasuke, this was all too much. What was happening?

This had to be a bad dream, right?

Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes. They weren't the eyes she recognized; they were red. He opened his mouth to show her his fangs again.

"You are my sacrifice, sweet Sakura." Sasuke said. "You, my dear cherry-blossom have never looked more beautiful than tonight."

He smiled an evil smile.

Now Sakura understood. She understood everything was going on.

Sakura couldn't handle this.

Sakura couldn't take anymore and she fainted.

Sakura fainted, going limp and lifeless as Sasuke carried her, bridal style. He felt like she was his bride, like he had made a prize catch. She was his now and there was nothing she or anybody else could do about it.

He carried her away now high into the clouds and towards the dark looming castle some miles away.

A/N: thank you so much for reading continuing to the second chapter. There will be more to follow, trust me, I've got a few ideas for this. Again, let me know what you think, I really hope you like it. Till next time…. hugz xxx


	3. A Sacrifice should Suffice

Deep within the castle, the vampire woman sat alone. It was so dark, lit only by a single candlelight. She sat playing an organ, its eerie sound echoing against the grey walls.

Sasuke heard the music as soon as he entered the castle. The loud sound bellowing out through the hallway as Sasuke walked towards the main hall with Sakura in his arms.

He reached the main hall and the woman stopped playing the organ and turned round. She looked at Sasuke and then looked down at the sleeping girl.

"Good boy," she said. "Now we can finally bring have our sacrifice and then we vampires will be reborn. We will go back to the surface and rule the world once again. We wont have to be locked up in this castle."

Sasuke grinned. "I have brought a special girl."

"I see, well done. She is very cute, a fine sacrifice. Now, place her on the stone slab at the front of the hall."

"Yes, master," he replied.

Sasuke carried Sakura to the front the hall. It was a huge room stretching over 200 metres across and Sasuke walked slowly taking care not to disturb the sleeping girl he cradled.

When he reached the stone slab, he placed Sakura down gently. Sakura then began to wake up. Her limbs ached and she could barely move. It took her a few seconds before she realised where she was. She looked across and saw Sasuke. She was so confused.

Then she remembered. Sakura remembered Sasuke floating up into the sky. Those teeth, she thought. Sasuke was a vampire. Her eyes widened. She had to get out of there and fast.

Sakura tried to get off the table but Sasuke held her down. He pinned her arms down easily, but Sakura then bit Sasuke's arm and he released his hold on her, but only for a moment. Now Sasuke was angry.

Sakura pulled out a shuriken from her pocket and threw it at Sasuke. He caught it and tossed it away, laughing. Sakura then tried to throw a punch but Sasuke simply caught her wrist and twisted her round so both his arms were wrapped round her body, restraining her.

Sakura squirmed and wriggled to get free but she just wasn't strong enough. Sasuke had the advantage and Sakura knew she was doomed. Sasuke tilted her head to the side and opened his mouth revealing his fangs again. He brought the fangs slowly towards Sakura's exposed neck.

But Sakura couldn't allow herself to die so easily. She stamped on Sasuke's foot, followed by a punch to the jaw. The blow only rocked Sasuke slightly and it hurt Sakura's hand more than it did Sasuke.

"You freak, Sasuke," she shouted. "I didn't know this was your scene!"

Sakura then ran full force and hit Sasuke with an elbow to the gut which finally sent him off his feet. Sasuke got up quickly and Sakura ran at him again, but Sasuke grabbed her wrists again. His grip tightened and Sakura squealed in pain.

"I didn't realise you were such a good fighter," he said. "Well, you're good fighter for a girl anyway."

Sakura was mad now and tried even harder to break out of Sasuke's grasp, but she just couldn't do it. She tried ramming her head into his chest, but that only made her vision blurry.

The vampire woman, still standing by the organ, sighed. She then floated up and flew to the other end of the room where Sasuke and Sakura were fighting.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" she asked. "Don't you even know how to defeat a girl?"

The woman approached Sakura and put her hand on her head. A bolt of electricity then came out and shocked Sakura. After a few seconds, she fell to floor, unconscious.

"That's how you do it, Sasuke." The woman took a closer look at Sakura. "You little bitch, how dare you try to hurt my precious Sasuke. You'll pay for that."

The woman placed her hand on Sakura again and another bolt of electricity shot through Sakura's body. Sasuke turned away, he couldn't watch. She did it three more times.

"Come now, Sasuke we will move her to a more secure room until the ceremony begins. She obviously can't be trusted."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's face which was now had black burn marks all over her cheeks. A little blood seeped from her mouth and Sasuke licked his lips.

He then reached down and picked up the unconscious kunoichi and followed the vampire woman into the next room.


	4. Thoughts on being Caught

Sakura had been alone in a dark dank cell for hours now. She had woken up to find herself in complete blackness. The cell was so small with just about enough room to fit in a small bed and a table. On the table was a pad of paper and a pen. Sakura had to keep herself sane. She thought she may be locked in the cell for the rest of her life.

Sakura had not seen or heard from Sasuke since she tried to fight him off.

Something hit her from behind, but what? Sakura took the pen and began writing down a journal of the past few days. She couldn't quite believe what had happened and after she finished writing she read it back.

It seemed so weird, like it was just a dream. This kind of thing couldn't have happened, it was just fantasy. Vampires and sacrifices, it was just legend. She read what she had written again. It seemed so strange, but at the same time very real and a chill ran down Sakura's spine as she began to get quite scared.

xxx

_Diary entry #1_

_This is the first time I'm doing this, I'm not sure anyone will read it but if I die here I want everyone to know what's going on. It's been a strange past few days. I won't bore you with the details but you know, me, Sasuke and Naruto were just walking about the forest one day as we normally do and then all of a sudden Sasuke disappears._

_We don't know where he's gone and we're both really worried. Can't tell you how long we searched for. We looked in every possible place, completely covering the whole forest, but he wasn't anywhere._

_Then that night, he just grabbed me. He swept me off my feet - I couldn't believe it. Sasuke's never swept me off my feet before; he's not that type of guy. He floated up into the midnight sky. It was all a blur from that point on; I must have fainted. Not surprised really I mean, it was quite a shock. I could just hear the faint voices of Naruto and Kakashi screaming my name and pleading Sasuke to come back. But then nothing._

_The next thing I knew I was on a very uncomfortable stone slab. To tell you the truth it was about as comfortable as the bed in this cell. I tried to fight and get away but of course, I had no chance fighting Sasuke. He was always such a good fighter. So strong and powerful, I couldn't even master the basic ninjutsu techniques. I had become a medic to try and compensate for my lack of strength but it didn't do me any good here._

_But somehow I was winning. I had hit Sasuke with a couple of blows and rocked him. Was he letting me win? Sasuke could have killed me if he wanted to, but he didn't. Then I was hit from behind with a powerful blow. A shock of electricity surged through my body. It was a woman, but she was no human, she had unearthly powers._

_That's when I woke up alone in this cell. My whole body aches and there are burn marks all up my arms and legs. It doesn't look like they do medical treatment in this place. But I still don't understand why I'm here. Why did Sasuke bring me here?_

_Sasuke wasn't himself, I could tell. It was like he was being controlled by someone else. His eyes were bright red._

_What am I going to do? How am I going to escape? Oh God, please don't let me die here! I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten since yesterday and I'm thirsty too. I feel weak. I don't have the energy to even walk round the room. I'm losing my grip on this pen I'm so hungry._

_But I know I have to be focused. Something bad is coming, I can feel it. Sasuke has changed. If this is way of trying to seduce me then he's got it all wrong. I'm not easily seduced. I hope not anyway._

_xxx_

There was a thud as the cell door opened. It was Sasuke, cast in shadow, standing at the doorway looking at Sakura. She put down the pad of paper and backed away onto the bed. Sasuke showed his fangs again. Sakura gasped.

"Now, Sakura-honey," he said, with menace. "Let the fun begin."

Sakura tried to back further away but there was nowhere left to go.

Sasuke advanced on her.

Sakura screamed.


	5. A diary written and a neck bitten

The lady vampire slapped Sasuke hard in the face.

"You fool," she cried. "You disobeyed my orders. I told you not to harm that girl."

"I was only following your example."

"Yes, I know, you're still young and you'll learn. We vampires have an inhuman lust but you must learn to contain it. It would be a good idea if you weren't to see this girl again. You obviously used to have feelings for her and now you're a vampire those are a million times greater."

"Yes, she is my woman. I've finally taken her. She's not for you to harm either. I want her for myself when this is all done with."

"Later, my child, much later."

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know your name."

"My name is Miranda. I've lived here for 1000 years. My husband lives here as well, his name is Jack, but he doesn't like to come out too often. He's shy, you see. But none the less, I will do as you request. The pink haired girl shall be yours to play with once the sacrifice is complete. Of course, there won't be much left of her after that. But you can have the scraps."

"You mean you will kill her?"

"Why, of course," said Miranda. "We will drain every last drop of blood out of her and then feast. As a newcomer you will have to wait your turn and I can't promise they'll be anymore of her left. You might get a strand of her pink hair if you're lucky."

"I have had a taste of Sakura now and I want more."

"Yes, I saw you had quite the lust for that girl but it's a good thing I came in and stopped you. I think you would have drained her blood before the sacrificial ceremony and that would be very bad news for you. Now be gone, we will meet for the ceremony tomorrow night and then our vampire family will be reborn!"

Sasuke walked off silently, descending the long spiralling staircase towards his room that he had been given in the basement. He sat and waited for hours and hours thinking of nothing but Sakura.

Her soft, gentle touch; her sweet, sensual lips; he wanted nothing else.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Tears flooded down Sakura's face. Her clothes were ripped and torn and she had been cut and badly bruised on her forehead. She tried to sniffle up the tears and grabbed the pen again and began to write down what had happened. It had been so horrific; she didn't really want to remember. With each word she could feel Sasuke's hand crashing down on her face. His strong arm gripped around her waist. But she took a deep breath and wrote.

xxx

_Diary entry #2_

_It all happened so fast I'm not sure if I've had time to take it al in. I'm in so much pain now, worse than ever before. It was that bastard Sasuke, I can't believe it, I can't believe I ever trusted him._

_He came into the cell and advanced on me. I tried to get away but there weren't many places to hide in such a small cell. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. With one arm wrapped round my waist, he used his other to stroke my face. He ran his hand through my hair, stroke it softly and caressing it as if we were lovers._

_I tried to push him away, pushing as hard as I possibly could against his muscular chest. It was useless. He lifted me up so I was straddling him. He caressed the inside of my thighs and he began kissing my neck. I shut my eyes and tried to pretend it wasn't happening._

_I slammed my fists down against his shoulders and back but of course, that did absolutely nothing. He just laughed it off. He then brought me over to the bed and threw me down hard; I looked into his eyes trying to get some human response, emotion, compassion. It wasn't there. There was nothing human about him anymore, he was nothing but an insane lustful vampire and I was his prey._

_I tried to reach and grab for anything that I could. I got hold of the pen on the table and stabbed it into his arm. He flinched, but only for a brief second. Before I knew it, he was back on top of me again, pinning my arms down._

_I relaxed and stopped struggling and he released his grip on me. I couldn't believe my luck, the plan worked; I rolled out from under him and headed for the open door. But he got a hold on my waist just before I escaped. He squeezed so tight I thought I was going to die. He lifted me up in a bear hug and continued to squeeze me tighter and tighter. I could feel my life flashing before my eyes. I had never been so scared in all my life. But then there was numbness and calm._

_He released me lowered my to the ground. My vision was distorted and I barely knew what was going on. It was a weird feeling, like floating in a dream or something. He slapped me across the face hard and it left a nasty bruise on my face._

_Sasuke then started to rip my clothes, my red shirt was ripped across my breasts and he began to touch them. I couldn't stop him; I was completely helpless. I managed to regain my full bearings but then he stared at me straight in the eye. His eyes were so hypnotic, I felt powerless. I was fixated._

_I could feel a few drops of blood fall from my forehead and his eyes widened in delight. He licked the blood off my face, his tongue starting at my cheek and then moving up slowly until it devoured the blood on my forehead. Yuck, his wet slimy tongue all over me. But there was no one here to save me, it wasn't like any of the legends. The damsel was always saved but I was just going to raped and ripped apart by a man I trusted so much. _

_Then suddenly the vampire woman appeared at the door. She told Sasuke to get off me. He did reluctantly. He asked if he could just have one more little taste but the woman refused. I was kind of glad but I still had no idea what was going on._

_Sasuke was angry but agreed to the woman's demands. But he came back over to me, grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to my feet. He said he didn't want any more trouble out of me the next time he visits. I was hoping to God that he would never come back. But then he simply said "faint", I wasn't about to faint for him, no way. But for no reason his eyes changed colour from red to green to blue. I could feel my eyelids slowly close and I could feel Sasuke immediately scoop me up into his strong arms._

_I couldn't stay awake any longer and after he laid me down carefully, all I could hear was a loud thud as the cell door was bolted shut. I knew Sasuke was no longer human; he had inhuman powers now just like the woman did. But it all went black after that but as I sit here now and I think back, I think it could have been worse._

_What am I talking about?_

_Somebody get me out of here!_

xxx

Tears stained the paper she wrote on. She couldn't hold them back anymore. She cried all night, calling out for somebody, anybody to drag her out of the mess she was in.


	6. Calm before the Storm

Sasuke's mind was going haywire. He couldn't keep a voice in his head quiet. He was out of control, sometimes not being able to control his thoughts at all. He would clutch his head and scream his lungs out, ripping the covers off his bed, tearing them up. Sasuke was frustrated; he didn't know what to do with himself.

He kept thinking of making love to Sakura. It wasn't like he imagined though. She didn't want it, she didn't want him and Sasuke couldn't take that. She was unwilling; it would have been so much sweeter if she had kissed him back.

Sasuke began to drift away as his thoughts took over.

_I could have had her, I should have had her. That stupid woman, Miranda stopped me from having her for myself. Now Sakura will never trust me. I paid her a visit earlier to try and make the peace and prepare her for the ceremony. She wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind. _

_She doesn't seem to realise how much I love her and how I don't want to see her hurt. I still have that part in me, the old Sasuke. I cast a spell on her to make her faint, just so I could hold her in my arms without her resisting. Her soft flesh against mine felt so good. I could have used a much worse spell._

_I even brought her a present. I found a nice necklace lying about, a beaded one. It wasn't great but it was the best I could find around here and gave it to her as a token of forgiveness. She didn't accept. She threw it against the wall and broke all the beads. I was angry but I promised myself I wouldn't harm her. Sakura will pay for what she did at the ceremony._

_I don't know much about that myself. I had seen other vampires around the castle who couldn't wait. Once they sacrifice the young girl, they then have enough power to go to the upper world so they can rule world. That means that the other, Naruto, Ino, Kakashi and everyone else are in danger as well._

_The ceremony is to start first thing tomorrow morning. I'm not allowed to attend until much later, when Sakura is already long dead. The girl I once loved will be dead by tomorrow and I will remain a lustful beast forever, forever unfulfilled. _

Pain shot through Sasuke's mind and he lost control again. He could think no more.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Diary entry #3

_I saw Sasuke again today. He seemed different though, more human. I don't know whether he was under some kind of spell and it was beginning to wear off, but he had a different look in his eye than when he tried to molest me._

_I was so furious I didn't care though. I guess I was a bit rude to him. He brought me a necklace, the fool. Some token of forgiveness. You can't try to rape someone and then offer them a gift and expect them to forgive you, it's mad. He must be mad. Or maybe he's just naïve. That was always Sasuke's way. He was big and tough on the outside; he was just a scared little boy._

_Anyway I threw the necklace against the wall and told him to get out. I stood my ground although I was shaking on the inside. I didn't know that he wasn't going to force himself on me again. But I had to, I might be resigned to die in this horrible castle but I won't let myself down. I've got too much pride._

_He said the ceremony will be tomorrow and there will be vampires who will take me to a special room. Well I'll be waiting for them. He told me not to underestimate them and that these were powerful vampires who won't have any compassion. There's no human left in them at all. _

_Well, I'd say don't underestimate me. I may be a girl and may appear small and fragile, delicate and weak but we'll see. Actually to tell you the truth, I am scared. I'm scared to death. This may be the last diary entry I ever make._

_I've managed to make a stake out of one of the bed posts and I'm going to use that tomorrow to try get out of this place. I'm not saying it'll work, but I hope so, it's my only chance._

_So I guess this diary will just end up as a memory for me. Maybe someone will read it one day and remember me fondly. A horrible sinking feeling goes down into my stomach, I feel sick. I don't want to die, please, I don't want to die._

_Why did it have to be like this?_

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

_Every time I practice stabbing the stake I get nervous. My arms shake and I just end up dropping it. Sasuke told me not to resist them and that it would be better if I was just asleep. He gave me some sleeping pills. But I don't want to take them, I'd rather die kicking and screaming than in my sleep._

_So bring it on boys, I'm here for you._

_This is Haruno Sakura signing out._

_Maybe for the last time._

_My endless love for you, Sasuke. I really did love you, once. Shame it had to end this way._

_Love, __Sakura_

_xxx_


	7. Endless Hopless Fading Dream

Sakura went to sleep that night and dreamt a strange dream. She was in a field, an endless field. Long green grass quivering in the wind as she ran barefoot around in circles, skipping and smiling the whole time.

Sakura wore a bright pink skirt, which matched her bright pink hair. The sun beat down up above and spun around until she was dizzy and then lay down on the soft ground.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a darkened shadow. Inside the shadow stood a young man with black hair. She recognized him; it was Sasuke. Sakura called out to him and he stepped forward out of the shadow.

Sakura ran towards him and jumped up into his embrace. They hugged, feeling each other's bodies. Sakura buried her face in Sasuke's chest and started to cry.

"I'm so happy to see you again," she said. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was too but I'm glad I'm back with you and we can live together happily ever after."

"This is like a fairytale. Just how I always imagined it would be."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura, her lips as sweet as sugar. She relaxed and let him taker her wherever he wanted to go. She felt like she was floating in his embrace, floating in an endless dream, never fading.

Sasuke took hold Sakura's tiny waist and spun her around. She laughed so hard, she thought she was going to die. She was so happy. When Sasuke stopped he brought Sakura down and kissed her again. Each kiss more passionate, with more meaning, stronger yet more delicate.

They rubbed noses and giggled.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

"Come on, let's run free."

They held each others hands at arms reach and then ran together across the endless field until they were both exhausted. When they couldn't run any further they both lay down on the floor.

Sakura fell down on top of Sasuke but he didn't mind the weight. He caressed her body gently, rushing his hand through her hair. Sakura rubbed her hands all over Sasuke's strong muscles while kissing him. She must have been in heaven.

It started to rain but that didn't stop them.

Their clothes got soaking wet but that didn't stop them.

They both stood up and decided to run out of the rain. There wasn't anywhere to run to for shelter, they just enjoyed running, holding hands. When Sakura got a little tired, Sasuke picked her up into arms and carried her until he was tired.

Sakura put her arms round Sasuke's neck and nestled her head against his shoulder. She felt so warm and secure. With him she felt as if she could handle anything.

It was too good to be true.

It had to be a dream.

Wake up Sakura, wake up.

Sakura kicked her legs about playfully whilst in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke jumped up and down splashing the puddles, getting his feet muddy.

They kissed again. Their lips locked together.

Then everything went dark and Sasuke wasn't there and she was just drifting endlessly through space.

This had to be dream.

Wake up, Sakura, wake up.

"Get the girl up, it's time," said a deep, bellowing voice.

Sakura suddenly woke up and saw two large vampires come towards her. This wasn't a dream. It was time. Time to meet her demise.


	8. The Sacrifice

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing everyone. It means a lot and gives me the motivation to go on! To Paprika012345: Hmm, I'm not too sure whether Sasuke sent the dream to her. It might be one of his special powers that he now has. But don't you think Sakura was dreaming about how things used to be or how she wants things. I think she had that dream because she used to like Sasuke and she wished they could have been together. Anyway, that's enough babble from me, on with the show.

Chapter 8 – The Sacrifice

Sakura's plans of escape didn't exactly go well. The two large vampires immediately knocked the stake away that she held nervously. They slammed her against the wall, bouncing her head off the concrete. It only took one hit to knock her out. One of the vampires then picked Sakura up and carried her towards the ceremonial room.

The vampires were grey in appearance with straggly black hair. They had no pupils, only white in their eyes and their fangs were razor sharp. Sakura was helpless to stop them now. Her body, limp and lifeless, held in the clutches of her murderer.

They reached the ceremonial room. It was filled with a thousand candles; it was so bright. There was a clothed table at the front of the room. There were hundreds of vampires all looking at the unconscious Sakura and salivating. They all watched her go passed, some even reached out and touched her hair or her cheek.

The vampire walked slowly towards Miranda who stood at the front of the room. She smiled approvingly. He then placed Sakura down gently on the clothed table. Miranda clapped her hands.

"Excellent. Now let the ceremony commence."

She stepped towards Sakura's body and waved her hands in front of her. She lifted her limp arm up and smoothed her hand along her forearm all the way up to her shoulder.

"I will now take the first bite of this pretty little thing, after that you can do as you wish. Then we can be reborn."

Miranda opened her mouth up wide and revealed her fangs.

"But first we have music and dance," she said.

A vampire at the back of the room played the organ and the other vampires gathered in a circle and moved their arms in the air, Miranda leading the way. They were chanting. They each in turn waved their hands over Sakura's prone body. It was as if they were casting some sort of spell. The vampires seemed to be gaining energy as if they were sucking it out of Sakura.

On the balcony looking down, Sasuke crouched behind one of the pillars. He could hear them chanting but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He could also see Sakura lying unconscious on the table, waiting to die. He knew he had to do something and he had to act now.

Sasuke had found some rope in his room and he tied it to the edge of the balcony. The chanting stopped. Miranda walked back towards Sakura. Her fangs ready to bite down on her neck. Then without hesitation Sasuke used the rope and swung down below.

Miranda took a small peck of Sakura's neck.

Then she saw Sasuke swinging down at her.

He kicked Miranda away. The other vampires turned in disgust.

"Get him!" Miranda yelled.

Sasuke had to move fast. He quickly grabbed Sakura up and slung her over his shoulder. The vampires ran towards him but Sasuke managed to float up bouncing across their heads.

He smashed through the stain-glassed window and was out into the night sky.

The other vampires were about to chase after him but Miranda stopped them.

"Forget about them," she said. "We drained enough life force from the girl to be able to survive in the outside world for seven days. That is enough time."

Miranda smiled.

She knew she would win.

She had promised her husband.

xxx

Sasuke moved fast, really fast. He didn't know if there were any vampires following him. He held onto Sakura's thighs, her light body hanging limp over his shoulder as he jumped from treetop to treetop.

She smelt so good. Touching Sakura's bare skin made Sasuke feel so good, it made him feel alive. He had to find a place for her to rest though as it he knew that it was going to be quite a hock for her when she woke up in the morning.

But Sasuke was pleased with himself. He had saved the life of Haruno Sakura. He didn't really know why he did it, but he just knew it could not let her die. There was something special about her, something he admired.

She was his. He wanted her all for himself and that's what he was going to get.


	9. A Sudden Change of Heart?

Sasuke swung from treetop to treetop like Tarzan and he had his Jane. He had to get as far away from everyone as possible. If Sakura were to scream then he was finished. He knew Naruto and the others would still be looking for him.

Sasuke took a moment to rest on a long tree branch. He set Sakura down. It was quite a thick branch so it could support both their weights. Sakura started to breath heavier and Sasuke looked across concerned. He hoped she wasn't going into convulsions or something.

Her arm kept twitching. Sasuke didn't know what to do; he wasn't a doctor. Sasuke couldn't call someone else for help, he was a vampire, people would just assume that he had kidnapped and tried to harm the poor girl.

Sasuke could see Sakura sweating. He put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up. He then looked down at her neck. There was a small wound, made by one fang. There was no blood but obviously that bite that Miranda gave her had had serious effects.

Sasuke knew she couldn't have become a vampire with only one bite mark. It needed a full bite but Sasuke made sure he stopped that. He was more in love with Sakura than ever before. He didn't know what came over him. Sasuke thought that he could make Sakura understand.

He took her hand in his and stroked her palm. Then her eyes opened slowly. Sasuke was shocked, he was expecting the girl to wake up so soon. He didn't know what to do. Sakura looked around, glassy eyed. She saw Sasuke, and then looked down at how high they were off the ground. It was a tall tree; they must have been at least fifty feet above ground.

Sakura couldn't take the dizzying height and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted. Sasuke caught her head just in time and lowered it down. Sasuke was relieved that she didn't scream and he wasn't forced to hurt her. Sasuke then took a moment to admire her sleeping face. Her cute little nose, her thin lips and soft skin glowing in the moonlight. A warm fuzzy feeling ran through him.

Sasuke smiled at the feeling of power, he could have had his way with the girl but he chose not to. He had to find a place where he could hide the girl away. What was he thinking? He didn't love this girl. He kept telling himself that it was stupid. He didn't love her, he just wanted to have her for his own, to lust over her, to do whatever he pleased: a plaything; a toy; something to keep him satisfied. He didn't care about her feelings.

Sasuke then reached down and yanked the fainted girl up by her arm. He whispered in her ear, telling her that they would be home soon, but she couldn't hear. Sasuke bent down and Sakura flopped limply over his broad shoulder. He stood up shifting her slight weight round so she was a bit more comfortable.

Sasuke then jumped off again trying to find a place to keep Sakura for the night.

After an hour he found a small dark cave at the edge of the forest. He moved inside and bent down, resting Sakura against the stonewall. She seemed to be fine now, no fits or spasms. She wasn't even sweating anymore. She must have just been having a nightmare. Sasuke had been having many of those recently too.

Sasuke settled down against the stonewall next to Sakura and began to drift away. He was so tired. He had been carrying her around all night, jumping over treetops and everything and Sakura wasn't heavy but it would take its toll on even the strongest vampire.

Sasuke looked at Sakura again, sleeping like an angel. He decided to let her rest. She wouldn't wake up till morning; it was safe to catch some rest. Sasuke then fell asleep.

Morning came, the sun rose up and glared through the cave. The sunlight hit Sakura's eyes and she woke up, her eyes attracted by the light. Sakura looked round, dazed and confused. It was so light, Sakura hadn't seen any real light for days. She squinted and then opened her eyes fully, absorbing all the precious light. She had missed it so much.

Sakura staggered to her feet and tried to leave the cave but out of nowhere Sasuke's hand grabbed her wrist. His eyes were still closed; it was an instinctive reaction. He pulled her back so hard she fell into his lap. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her tight. She struggled but couldn't move. Sasuke opened his eyes.

Sakura was about to yell out put Sasuke put a hand over her mouth, which muffled her screams.

"Don't scream," he said.

Sakura nodded her head and Sasuke removed his hand from her mouth. But as soon as he did, Sakura tried to yell out again. This time Sasuke silenced her by planting a full kiss to her mouth. It silenced her all right, she was totally speechless, she didn't know what to do. After a few seconds, Sasuke moved back but Sakura was still stunned silent.

"Good morning, Sakura-honey, glad you're ok."

Sakura finally spoke. "What do you want with me, you creep?"

"Creep? I saved you. If it wasn't for me those vampires would have ripped you apart."

"Sasuke you are full of shit," she paused. "There I said it, you're full of shit, Sasuke. You carried me off to god knows where and then expect me to believe that you're suddenly good again."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"You've never been good at telling the truth, Sasuke. Now let me go, you can't keep me here like this."

"Oh put I can. You see now, there is a part of me that isn't human, a part of me that doesn't abide to laws or rules. A side of me that does things for myself and takes things for myself. I thought you were worth taking."

"You're insane."

Sasuke opened his mouth and brought her fangs near her neck. She stopped struggling.

"Am I?"

"Please don't hurt me."

"Then you must promise not to try and escape again. I must have you here."

"But I'm not a vampire, I'm a human girl, I need food and light and people to talk to."

"I will bring you food and you can talk to me. There's no one else you need to talk to."

"Sasuke this evil. Look inside yourself. I know you're not really like this. You're just under some kind of spell. You're a good person who would never do anything to harm anyone."

A sudden bolt of pain raced through Sasuke's body and he shook violently. He released his grip on Sakura and put his hand on his heart.

"Are you ok, Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke screamed.

He got on all fours and started panting. Sakura tried to approach him, she had a medical background but he pushed her away. He didn't want any help.

Sasuke started coughing.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Sasuke's eyes dilated and then his pupils disappeared leaving only the whites of his eyes. He was still shaking feverishly and Sakura put her arm round him to try and comfort him.

"Don't die Sasuke, please don't die. I know you tried to save me."

His body was ice-cold, painful to touch. Sakura put her lips to his ear and whispered: "I love you."

**A/N: ** OMG! What's gonna happen? Does Sakura really love Sasuke and does Sasuke really love Sakura? Why the sudden change of heart? Also can Sakura help Sasuke? It looks like he's quite ill. She doesn't want him to die. All this and more next chapter, coming soon….


	10. Sakura becomes a Vampire

Sakura put her arm round Sasuke to stop him shaking. He tried to grip her again but his grip was so weak now that Sakura could just move her arm away. She didn't try to escape though and that's what surprised Sasuke most of all. They looked into each other's eyes just for a brief moment and in that moment Sakura saw the human inside of Sasuke. He was still a young man, a scared young man.

She clutched his face with both her hands.

"Sasuke, can you hear me? Are you ok?"

Sasuke tried to remove Sakura's hands from his face, he had overpowered her so easily before but now he had now he could barely lift his own arm up to push her away. Sakura got behind him and with all the strength she had in her body she managed to drag Sasuke over to the side so he could lean against the cave wall.

"I-I'm not going to make it Sakura," he said in a hushed tone. His voice was little more than a whisper and Sakura tried to stop him from speaking as it was using up too much energy.

But Sasuke continued. "I-I'm so sorry, Sakura."

"Be quiet, Sasuke, you're going to ok, now just relax."

"It could have been so much better." His voice was getting thinner and thinner. "You were always too good for me."

"Stop talking like you're dying Sasuke, you're not going to die, not while I'm here."

"I-I need blood. I-I need blood. I can't live without blood."

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to reveal his fangs to her again. She then realised. Sasuke gripped her wrists but Sakura pulled away from him with ease.

"Please, Sakura, I must have human blood."

Sakura took a step back for a moment. She knew what this meant. Sasuke coughed and his eyes began to flutter closed. She knew she didn't have much time to make a decision, but thoughts were coming into her mind too fast, she couldn't think straight.

Sakura looked to the outside of the cave. It was so bright and sunny. She knew the legend of vampires, she knew that sunlight killed them but it didn't affect Sasuke, he was different. She knew there still must have been some human spirit left inside him.

The outside of the cave looked so beautiful with the forest so tall and green, the sunlight passing through the leaves. It was so calm and serene. Sakura took a step towards the cave entrance and breathed in the fresh air. It tasted so good. She took another breath, this time deeper, more satisfying.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke who was quivering on the ground once again. Sakura knew she finally had the chance to walk free and she wasn't a prisoner anymore but she looked at Sasuke again. Her friend, a person she trusted so much, dying before her very eyes.

Sakura approached Sasuke slowly and knelt down beside him and paused for a long time before speaking.

"You may have my blood," she said. "If it will help you survive. No matter what, whether you're a vampire or not, you're still Sasuke, you still have control."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Sakura smiling back at him yet her eyes were swelled with tears.

"Sakura, it wasn't me back there, it was that woman Miranda. She cast a spell on me, controlled my thoughts, stopped me from disobeying."

"I believe you, Sasuke. Now you can take my blood. I trust you, Sasuke. I know you will cause me know harm."

Sasuke sat up and Sakura tilted her head to the side. Sasuke's eyes widened with delight and he suddenly found a new energy. Sakura watched his sharp teeth come down slowly on her exposed neck.

It all seemed like slow motion. Thoughts of what would happen, why she was doing this, everything all swirling round her head. Sasuke sunk his teeth into her neck and she let out a small scream as he began sucking her blood.

With each mouthful of blood Sasuke gained more strength his hands gripped tighter and tighter on Sakura's shoulders. And when he was finished he removed his fangs and Sakura slumped to the ground, unconscious. Sasuke wiped the blood from his mouth, crimson stained his blue shirt, and looked at Sakura unconscious on the ground.

She had two bite marks on her neck. He knew what this meant. It was indeed true.

Sakura was now a vampire.

Sasuke laughed.


	11. New Recruits and a Hot Pursuit

A/n: oh wow. I haven't updated this fic in so long but thanks to all the reviews and urges to continue I thought I might. I forgot what I had planned for this fic but I'll just come up with something new. Thanks for all the reviews - it makes it all worthwhile. :-)

Sasuke laughed.

He couldn't believe what he had done though. A small trickle of blood seeping from Sakura's neck as she lay unconscious beside him. Sasuke turned her over and opened her mouth a little. He could see fangs beginning to develop in her sleep. She was becoming a vampire.

Sasuke had fulfilled his goal. He was now one with Sakura. They were the same. He believed they were destined to be together and he thought she believed it too. Sakura sacrificed herself for her love and Sasuke wanted to return that love.

Sasuke watched Sakura sleep for hours. The bleeding stopped after a short time and she was left to rest peacefully. Sakura looked so cute when she was asleep, Sasuke thought. Her little parted lips, her slow steady breathing, the way her soft pink hair fell over her eyes.

However the whole time Sasuke had to fight the urge to do something bad to her. He watched her lie there, unaware and helpless. He could have his away with her. The thought ran through his mind over and over again. He remembered having his way with her back at the castle, how good it felt - the adrenaline rush running through his body. He wanted that feeling back.

With a vampire spirit now inside him, Sasuke could do nothing to stop himself lusting over the pretty, helpless girl. He had to keep reminding himself that she was a vampire too now and they were bonded by blood.

After several hours, Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around wearily. A new day had dawned and the sun was now shining brightly outside, glaring through the cave providing enough light to make Sakura squint.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I feel strange, very strange."

Sakura then opened her mouth wind and revealed her vampire fangs. Her eyes then dilated and turned red.

"Oh, Sakura, you are one of us now. I'm so happy. But we must hurry out of here now. ."

"Why?"

"There's little time. Miranda sent a horde of vampires out to capture us. We can't stay in one place for too long or they'll find us for sure. Come on."

Sasuke extended his hand for Sakura to grab hold of and he pulled her to her feet. She was a little unsteady and as she started to walk, her knees buckled underneath her. Sasuke caught her before she fell.

"Here, it will be quicker if I just carry you."

"But Sasuke,"

"No questions!"

And before Sakura could utter another word, Sasuke had scooped her up in to his arms, bridal style. She didn't protest and hung on to his neck, nestling her head in his shoulder.

"It'll be ok," he said. "We're only half vampires so we shouldn't be affected by the sunlight."

Sasuke carried her out of the cave and then jumped from treetop to treetop. They soon came across the campsite where Sasuke first abducted Sakura. All the tents were still pitched up and a fire was burning. Sasuke heard a noise behind him.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Something's coming."

Then they saw a large group of men running towards them, all armed. At first, Sasuke thought it was the vampires but at closer inspection he could see it was people he recognized. Naruto was there, leading the way. Also there were several other ninjas: Kakashi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Rock Lee.

"There he is!" Naruto shouted. "And he's got Sakura!"

Sasuke suddenly realised that his friends were no longer his friends and that he was wanted for the abduction of Sakura. Sasuke quickly jumped up with Sakura in his arms and continued jumping through the trees until he could no longer be seen.

"Damn, we lost him." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry," said Neji. "We'll find him.

Shikamaru put his hand to his head.

"How troublesome."

oxoxoxoxooxx

Naruto and the others continued looking round the forest. They searched everywhere but couldn't see any sign of Sasuke or Sakura. Kakashi heard rustling in the bushes behind him and he quickly got into a fighting stance.

"It's him, I know it is."

It wasn't him though, it was a group of 10 vampires with grey, decaying skin and all salivating at what they had found. Naruto and the others took a step back.

"Who the hell are these guys?"

"Who cares?" said Neji. "These guys don't look too friendly and I have no problem being a little hostile myself."

The vampires continued to move forward very slowly. The forest was dark and sunlight had a hard time penetrating the thick, dense branches that went on for miles. The vampires knew they were quite safe here. But they were hungry – hungry for blood.

Neji took a pre-emptive strike, throwing his kunai. It lodged in one of the vampire's eyes. It had no effect though and the vampire simply pulled it out of his eye and through it on the ground.

"Hey, these guys aren't human."

Kakashi tried grabbing one of them but he was surprised by how strong they were. He then saw one open its mouth to reveal its fangs.

"They're vampires!" he shouted as he shoved the vampire aside.

"How can we beat them?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but there's got to be a way."

"Drive a stake through their heart!" Lee shouted.

Lee then ran to the nearest tree, climbed it and then ripped off a branch. He tore it in two so one end was sharp.

"This'll do," he said. "Stab them with this."

Lee threw down several torn branches and the others caught them. They threatened the vampires and they backed off. This was until the branch that Lee was standing on broke under his weight and he was sent crashing to the ground. Two vampires then surrounded him. One restrained him whilst the other tilted his head back and bit down into his exposed neck.

"Lee!" Naruto cried.

Naruto tried to run to help him but he was apprehended by another vampire. Naruto tried jumping up and kicking him but the vampire simply swatted him away like a fly. Pretty soon, all the ninjas were surrounded and outnumbered.

There was nothing they could do as the vampires closed in, sharpened fangs ready and waiting.

"These are excellent sacrifices," one of the vampires said, blood all over his mouth.

"Yes. They will serve us and Lady Miranda well. They won't be corrupted like Sasuke was and soon they will awake and have a lust for blood. They will want sacrifices too and they will need to mate."

"It won't be long before Lady Miranda has a whole army to destroy the living and get revenge for what they have done for us. We'll start with Sasuke and his puny little sacrifice, Sakura."

They both licked their lips and they dove in for another mouthful of neck.


	12. Kunoichis in Distress

A/n: I'm up to 60 reviews! Never thought I'd actually get that many and over 11,000 hits. So thanks again and please let me know what you think, good or bad (hopefully good). I'm open to suggestions or anything you want. I try my best but sometimes it doesn't always work. Here's hoping this time with chapter 12…. a chapter that focuses on some of the other characters. Sasuke is still running off with Sakura but they aren't featured in this chapter. Enjoy!!

Tsunade was busy at work in her office. It was getting late. She looked pretty tired, her head buried under paperwork, a glass of tequila by her side. Suddenly, Jiraiya burst in. He looked terribly flustered and white shaggy hair was even more of a mess than usual.

"What is it, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"I've heard reports of vampires in the nearby vicinity. I heard from Naruto that they are going to be finding brides tonight. This is bad."

"Really bad! Have you pinpointed an exact location?"

"The forest."

"Jiraiya, the forest goes on for miles, you've got to be specific. As long as all the female ninjas are kept well away from that area we should be ok. I've never heard of vampires around here before. Are you positive you heard right?"

"Absolutely. I have known vampires to stray this way but not in a long, long time. Why they are mating with humans, I'll never know. But we have to take action now."

"Right!"

Tsunade just tossed the rest of her paperwork aside and headed out the door along with Jiraiya.

"This one could get pretty ugly, Tsunade, so you just stick close to me. Although I hear they only hunt for young girls."

"Oh please, Jiraiya, you're the one who's always calling me to help. And how dare you! Young? At least I've retained my looks all these years, unlike you! Age hasn't been kind to you at all."

Jiraiya stared down at Tsunade for a moment.

"I tell ya, Tsunade, you look as pretty now as you did twenty years ago. I don't know how you manage it."

"It's a secret. And Jiraiya? You can stop looking at my boobs now."

Jiraiya laughed but wasn't that embarrassed, he took every opportunity he got and it was easy with Tsunade's prominent cleavage.

oxoxoxox

Miranda stood looking out the window of her castle. The castle was on top of a hill so she could see all the villages down below, all the lights in the houses. She wondered what had happened to Sasuke. She really thought that he would be the one to lead her clan into the next generation, but it wasn't to be.

Who could she trust now?

She had no one.

Miranda heard a noise behind her and quickly turned around to see what it was. There, she saw a tall man with jet-black hair and grey skin.

"Orochimaru? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, darling, I just thought I would drop by at this difficult time."

Orochimaru approached Miranda and put his arm round her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll find someone else to lead the clan."

"I hope you're right. It's been too long, Orochimaru. Why did you leave the castle?"

"You know I have other duties too, but I'm back now, so all is well again."

Miranda hugged Orochimaru's waist and squeezed tightly. He leant his head down to hers as they both gazed out the window at the night sky.

oxoxooxoxoxox

"Where the hell did the guys go?" Temari asked.

Temari, TenTen, Ino and Hinata all sat around a table in a small hut on the outskirts of the forest. They were all sipping green tea and looking very wearily at the old man sitting in the corner watching them.

"I dunno." TenTen replied. "And who's that creepy old guy just watching us."

"Tsunade said he's hear to protect us." Ino said. "But if you ask me, I think we're more in danger being with him."

"Don't mind me girls, I'll just continue watching on."

Tsunade slapped the old man round the head.

"You behave yourself, Jiraiya! I'm just going out to see if I can track down any of these vampires."

"Without me?"

"Yes, without you. Naruto says he's found a lead in the forest. I'm going to follow it."

"You be careful. I wouldn't want your luscious body to be damaged in any way."

Tsunade slapped Jiraiya round the head again.

"Quiet you!"

Tsunade then left and Jiraiya was left a little sore.

"So what exactly is going on, Jiraiya?" Temari asked. "Why have we been told to stay in this stupid little hut all night?"

"Vampires."

Temari burst out laughing. "Ha! Vampires? Vampires don't really exist, you old fool. And let me guess, they want to find a human bride and since we're pretty young girls, we have to be kept safe?"

"That's right!"

"Oh please!"

"That's my job. I'm here to protect all of you. So if you just co-operate and do as I say then we'll all be ok."

"I'm not going to do what you say. Who knows what weird crazy perverted stuff you might be into."

"I think we should go out and help Tsunade. If what you say is true then she won't be able to do it on her own."

"Tsunade is a Hokage." Hinata said quietly. "She'll be all right."

"Yeah, I know she is." Temari replied. "But you think she's gone to fight a horde of vampires. Who knows how many, ten or maybe even a hundred? Even Tsunade couldn't fight all them off. I say we go."

"Well, I'm sorry," said Jiraiya. " But I'm under strict instructions to not let any of you leave this hut until it's safe and it's not safe."

Temari didn't listen to him though and headed for the door. Jiraiya though quickly sprung from his chair and grabbed her before she could leave. He grabbed her round her breasts and Temari struggled to break free.

"Stop touching my breasts, you freaking pervert!"

Temari screamed as loud as she could.

"I don't care, I can't let you out of here. You're not leaving."

The other girls watched on from a distance not wanting to get involved as Jiraiya picked up Temari and slung her over his shoulder. Temari screamed again and punched her fists on his back but it had no effect. Jiraiya gently caressed Temari's thigh as he carried her. It made her freak out even more. His left hand even shifted so it was touching her butt.

"I'm going to get you for this, Jiraiya."

"Jeez," said Ino. "This guy's a bit much."

"I don't think Tsunade could have picked a worse person to protect us."

"I'm scared." Hinata said.

Jiraiya tossed Temari down in a chair. She was looking most disgruntled. She couldn't believe what he had done. What nerve! Jiraiya went inside his pocket and pulled out some nylon rope.

Temari stopped screaming and paused for a moment.

"Uh, why do you have nylon rope in your pocket?"

"Well, let's just say, you never know when you'll need it."

"This isn't one of your perverted kinky games. I sure as hell hope not anyway."  
"Relax. This is just because I can't trust you not to escape again."

Jiraiya held Temari still as he tied he hands behind back. The nylon rope felt soft against her skin. She was getting more and more worried by the second, it was clear the rope wasn't really supposed to be used for restraining people. Temari took every opportunity to kick Jiraiya so he tied her legs up as well. The rope had a calming effect on her though and she stopped struggling after a while.

"There, now you behave you hear, Temari?"

"Go to hell!"

"Listen, don't make a gag you as well."

Jiraiya pulled the gag out of pocket to show her.

"You're a sick man, Jiraiya."

Later that night, Jiraiya and the girls had almost drifted off to sleep when the sound of footsteps disturbed them. Jiraiya immediately jumped up. Then the window shattered as a rock flew into the hut, narrowly missing the girls. The glass shattered all around and everyone dodged out of the way except for Temari who was still tied up.

Another rock came crashing through the window completely shattering it.

"It's not safe here anymore, we have to move!"

Jiraiya ducked down and got out Ino, TenTen and Hinata out the door.

"Hey what about me, you jerks?" screamed Temari.

Jiraiya and the other girls had run too far away though. They couldn't hear her. She could see someone climbing through the window. She gasped in fear, this was it, she was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Temari didn't even believe vampires were real but she was starting to believe just now.

A tall man climbed through the window and entered the hut.

Temari smiled.

"Oh thank god it's you. Where the hell have you been, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru said nothing.

"Never mind. Just untie me ok. That weird old creep Jiraiya did this to me. I've gotta go and get my own back on him. You'll come too, right?"

Shikamaru was still silent.

"Jeez, what's with you today?"

Shikamaru untied Temari's bounds on her hands and on her feet as she stood up and hugged him.

"You're a real hero, Shikamaru. I know all this is probably pretty troublesome for you. But you're a good guy. Thanks."

Temari kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You're acting weird today, Shikamaru, is everything ok? Look, we have to get out of here. Jiraiya says there are vampires around and I'm starting to believe him."

"Vampires, blood, sacrifice."

"Don't tell me you're into that creepy stuff too, Shikamaru. Let's run."

Temari tried to leave but Shikamaru grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"Hey! What gives?"

Shikamaru then opened his mouth out wide and revealed his sharp white fangs, hungry for new blood.

Temari stared at him in shock, wide-eyed and completely blank.

"Shikamaru?" She paused. She couldn't collect her thoughts. "You're a vampire? Oh fuck…"

Temari couldn't utter another sound as she quivered in fright and felt weak at the knees. Her legs then gave way as she fainted into Shikamaru's arms.

Shikamaru put his left arm underneath her soft, shapely thighs and lifted Temari up with ease so she was now cradled in his arms.

"Ah, I have a bride now. Perhaps we will be the leader of the clan and together rule over the other vampires. Yes, that's the way it is meant to be. I see it now. "

Shikamaru carried the unconscious and helpless Temari back out the window and into the night sky. He was heading straight for the castle. He wanted to be first back with his sacrifice. It would make the perfect impression on Miranda.

He looked down at his sleeping bride. She looked so peaceful and cute whilst asleep, he felt like he could hold her in his arms like that forever.

This isn't troublesome at all, he thought. This is fun.

oxooxoxoxoxoxo

Jiraiya was running into the forest with TenTen, Hinata and Ino when Jiraiya suddenly stopped and looked back.

"Oh damn! We forgot Temari!"

"We have to go back!" TenTen cried.

"Forget it," Jiraiya said. "It's too risky."

Jiraiya saw shadows in the nearby bushes.

"It's definitely too late, here they come!"

Someone swooped down from above and grabbed Ino.

Ino screamed.

It was too late. Jiraiya looked up into the sky and could see Neji flying up whilst carrying a kicking and screaming Ino. It didn't take long for Ino to get dizzy from the height they were at and faint in Neji's arms.

"Vampire's always win, girlie."

"Stay back you two!" Jiraiya shouted. "They're going to surround us."

He looked up again and Neji was almost out of site. There was nothing he could do to stop him getting away with Ino. Out of the shadows then came Rock Lee and Chouji. TenTen, Hinata and Jiraiya all looked at each other in surprise. Jiraiya thought that three against two were good odds in his favour.

Lee and Chouji immediately revealed their fangs to show they were vampires and TenTen and Hinata backed off but Jiraiya took the opportunity to attack. He tried punching Lee but he was too quick and easily dodged out of the way. Chouji then clobbered Jiraiya from behind using all his weight to send him crashing to the ground.

Then just as Lee was about to deliver a finishing blow, Tsunade and Naruto came running up.

"Stop right there, Lee!" said Tsunade. "I know you're a vampire but I can help you. I can cure you. Just listen to me."

Lee stomped on Jiraiya.

"Don't you dare hurt, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya tried to get up but was too badly injured.

"Tsunade, get out of here" Jiraiya said, his voice straining.

"We've come for some brides." Chouji said. "I'm hungry and now I like blood. I need lots of it."

"Well you won't find any here, we're not for sale. Come on, Naruto, let's get them."

Tsunade went over to Naruto but he was motionless.

"Hey, Naruto, come on, we have to help them."

Naruto then grabbed Tsunade by the wrist. She tried to wriggle free but to her amazement, she couldn't. Naruto grasped her wrist tighter and pulled her towards him. Tsunade couldn't believe it. How could little Naruto be stronger than her? She knew he was growing up strong but surely she had more power.

"How can I not beat you?" she asked, wincing in pain from the tightness of Naruto's grip.

She then saw the fangs in his mouth and the blank expression on his face. He was a vampire. She gasped and tried to focus her chakra, just enough to break free from his hold. It was useless though, she couldn't concentrate it at all. Was Naruto draining her power too?

Tsunade looked into Naruto's eyes. His eyes were hypnotic, changing colour to a dark red.

"Don't fight it, Tsunade, just relax. You feel sleepy, right? Just relax and let it all drift away and when you awake everything will be fine."

Tsunade had to fight it though. With Jiraiya down, there was no one left to protect TenTen and Hinata or anyone else who they might abduct. She tried to summon any chakra she could to fight off Naruto. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw Orochimaru standing behind him. What's he doing here? She thought.

At that moment, Tsunade lost control of her chakra and lost consciousness too as she fainted in Naruto's arms. Naruto bent down and picked up Tsunade, bridal style. He tried hard to get her weight balanced, as they were practically the same size, but after a bit of fidgeting and wobbling, he managed to get her balanced.

"Are you sure you can handle her, Naruto?" Chouji asked, laughing.

"Of course I can, I'm more man than you are, and I'm stronger too."

Orochimaru looked at Naruto and then at the unconscious Tsunade in his arms. He stuck his long tongue out and licked his lips. He could see the new leader of the clan right there. She would be perfect.

"Let's go, you two, stop messing around." Orochimaru said.

Hinata was still frozen in shock. She couldn't run away, her muscles just seemed to seize up on her. Chouji and Lee then advanced on her. Then from behind, TenTen came down form a tree throwing six kunai at him but he blocked each one. Lee looked at her, at her youthful exuberance and her beauty and knew that he had to have her. He felt an urge for her blood rush through him. He had no time to waste.

TenTen swung at him again but missed. She always thought herself just as strong as Lee and always wanted to prove herself. Well, this was her chance. No way was she going to become his or anyone else's vampire bride.

"Get a hold of yourself, Lee!"

Lee was stronger than usual though and he easily overpowered her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him.

"Sweet dreams, TenTen. We're going to a better life."

TenTen couldn't comprehend what he was saying but didn't have any time to think about it either. Lee wasn't in the mood for messing about with her and he simply pushed a pressure point on her neck. TenTen swooned and Lee scooped her up.

"I got ya now," he said. "I've been waiting for this for years."

Hinata saw TenTen defeated and realised she had no chance. As Chouji advanced on her, she fainted. Chouji was annoyed, he wanted some fun but at least his work was done.

"Excellent," said Orochimaru. "We shall bring them to the castle and our vampire clan can be reborn with new blood. This is truly a new dawning for all of us."

Jiraiya then tried to get up again to stop him but Orochimaru sent an energy bolt than hit Jiraiya with the force of a juggernaut. He then turned away and headed back to the castle with Naruto carrying Tsunade, Lee carrying TenTen and Chouji carrying Hinata, all now captured as vampire brides and completely helpless against their fate.

Orochimaru looked down at Tsunade again as they were walking. He stroked her blonde hair and blew her a kiss. He knew the time had come.

Jiraiya tried to get up. His face was badly bruised. He watched them leave with the girls in their arms. He couldn't stop them. As they got further into the distance his vision began to fade and fade.

"I failed." He said as he blacked out.


End file.
